


Devour

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for luvscharlie in the TQP Secret Elf exchange, December 2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for luvscharlie in the TQP Secret Elf exchange, December 2008

  
The first time she saw them kiss, she was fascinated. Boys—okay, _men_ \--kiss more . . . violently. Their mouths open more, they stick their tongues out further. It sounded—what? Wetter? Sloppier? No—it was _sexier_. Earthy. Primal. That was it. Boy-kissing was about teeth and tongue and open mouths. It made her core squirm. It was delicious. And it made her feel like a pervert to watch.

The first time she caught them doing . . .more. . . she tried to look away. She did! But she just couldn’t. Ron had Harry pressed up against the wall of the hallway; one framed photograph fell off the hook and shattered, eliciting curses from the moving images. “Fuck,” Ron muttered. “Fuck it,” Harry had replied. Ron’s hand was rubbing the front of Harry’s jeans frantically.

“This all right?” Ron whispered in between primal kisses.

“Harder,” Harry said, pushing into Ron’s hand.

Then, Harry’s face had screwed up—his “O” face, he had told her after she had commented when they’d had sex the first time. It was gorgeous and it made her squirm and wish it were her under him, under Ron’s hands against that wall, and it made her die just a little.

The first time she caught them in bed together, she almost Apparated back to the office. Surely _this_ \--this _watching_ , watching Harry and Ron together naked, cocks stiff and purple and oh _god_ \--so fucking ready—would be far too embarrassing for her to witness. But she found she could not avert her gaze from her two beautiful men—naked, kissing, frotting together on her bed-- _their_ bed—would be too intimate. Surely she couldn’t watch when Harry reached for Ron’s cock, took it in his hand, and brought it to his. Hips and cocks undulating until both found release with cries and sweat and not a little giggling. Harry sagged into Ron’s long arms, laughing and panting. “God, did we just do that?” he asked.

“Yup,” Ron said. “Always wondered what that would be like, having another bloke tug on my guy.” And he chuckled. “Actually, never wanted any other bloke but you, mate.”

Harry laughed again, then raised his head. “What?” he said, his face turning serious.

“You, mate. Just you.” And Ron kissed him.

Hermione backed away slowly. What did it mean? That Ron wanted Harry, _only_ Harry?

She Disapparated.

*~*

The first time she saw them in the kitchen, she felt surely this was something she could not watch: Harry, naked, panting, bent over the kitchen table, legs spread wide. Surely she couldn’t watch Ron take olive oil—the olive oil she used for dinner last night—and spread it over his cock and hand, watch him dip a finger into Harry’s. . .arse ( _There! She said it!_ ). . . and watch Harry squirm and roil in pleasure, watch Ron add a second, then a third, slowly moving them in and out, _fucking_ Harry with his fingers, and Harry _loving_ it. This was much too intimate to watch.

And yet, she did. She watched as Ron placed his cock at Harry’s arse and push in slowly. She felt the burn of his cock filling Harry, Harry crying out in ecstasy and delight. “God, yes, Ron,” he cried, just as she had cried the night before as Harry’s cock filled her arse, Ron’s cock filling her vagina. She felt need for release rising in her body, as she watched that same need fill Harry’s face. She saw it gather in Ron as he sped up, his cock stroking in and out of Harry’s body, just as it had in her body, that delicious hard, long cock that pulled such pleasure from her body. Harry cried out, and Ron reached around and took Harry’s cock in his hand. Spunk hit the floor as Harry shook and groaned; Ron tumbled after him, his curses mingled with Harry’s. And they shook from their efforts.

Hermione slid to the floor, cupping her sex; just _watching_ them aroused her to the point of no return; she shook from the force of her orgasm, her own fingers a poor substitute for their fingers and hands and cocks.

“Hermione!”

That was all she could make out as lips covered hers and hands pulled her body close to theirs. She felt the tight squelching of Apparition and found herself on their bed between them. They pulled her clothes from her body and she was wrapped in their body heat, warming her, arousing her, loving her, _making love_ to her. Lips wrapped around her right nipple and warm fingers touched her inner core, a gentle thumb playing with her aching clit. And again, she found herself comingcomingcoming to soft encouragement and loving entreaties. “Never again without you, love,” Harry said. “Love you too much.”

“Love you, Hermione,” Ron said, his lips tickling her ear. “Won’t do it again. . .”

Her eyes popped open. “Oh, no,” she said with a smile, “I want to watch.”

And they devoured her.  



End file.
